


The Real Man

by CarrotCesca



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 韦伯擅长从书本上学到知识，而Rider热爱实践。





	The Real Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511034) by [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning). 



> 初稿：萝卜（我）  
> 编辑/校对：阿如

Rider 是个大块头。

出于某些原因，韦伯很容易便会触碰到他。

Rider 大喇喇地躺在地板上看地图，时而翻身去抓一把零食，看上去几乎占据了房间里一半的空间。和 _如此大只的人_ 共处一室，韦伯总难免会靠着他、将一只脚搁在他腿上休息，或是在看书时不知不觉把这大块头当成沙发垫。

当然这 _并不代表_ 什么。只不过是每次他想呆在什么地方， Rider 刚好也杵在那里。

“嘿， 记得我跟你讲过，你用不着看那本书。” 

韦伯从 Rider 晃荡的大手里一把抢回传记，将它紧捂在胸前 —— 与其说是他真有必要和书本贴这么近，倒不如说是自卫般地想牢牢抓紧它。 “ 你这么忙。我就喜欢从书上学东西，我很会读书的。 ”

 “ 那不过是学究之见，能让你真正学到些什么？你不是已经有一个实实在在的朕了嘛！ ”Rider 轻巧地把书夺走，看到正翻开的那一页不禁皱眉， “ 这是谁？ ”

韦伯满脸通红，抱起膝盖蜷成一团，试图轻描淡写地说： “ 书上说他、他是你、你的情人。 ”

“ 诶？是哪一个？ ”

“ 你难道不清楚？！ ” 

 “ 这上边都是石像，有点难认啊。他叫什么名字？ ”

“ 我还没读到后面！ ” 韦伯高声道， “ 我 …… 所以说是真的咯？ ” 

“ 朕特么哪里知道？ ”Rider 一耸肩，把书扔回韦伯膝上， “ 都说了你不能光靠书本学到所有东西。 ”

 “ 可你刚刚 …… 那么说？说你以前 ……” 老天，韦伯无法直视自己的Servant ，哪怕只投以一瞥，都会泄露他内心纠结的一切，这是他 _最不愿_ 发生的事。又或许像一些 Rider 并不甚了解的现代事物一样，他那些难以启齿的情愫同样超出 Rider 理解范围，倘真如此，他就不用再继续这场难堪的对话了。

Rider 有着作于一个大块头而言惊人的敏捷，只在瞬息之间便转过身面对着自己的 Master 。韦伯身子一歪，这才意识到自己之前一直靠在 Rider 身上。当 Rider 弯下身俯视他时，他的肩膀已经磕到了地板。 “ 你以为有人试图阻止过朕？ ”Rider 问道，挑起赤红的浓眉，咧开一丝玩味的笑， “ 阻止朕跟任何朕想要的人在一起、做喜欢做的事？ ”

Rider 太大只了， _简直无所不在_ 。韦伯轻易便能触碰到，几乎避无可避。他距离 Rider 不过数寸，早已涉入对方私密的领地，韦伯不禁伸出了手。

这不是他的错 —— 他的双手按在 Rider 胸膛上，而后攥住那件愚蠢的 T 恤，带着无言的问询试探般地向下一扯。

他动作轻细，时间却仿佛在这一瞬静止，韦伯突然意识到自己做了多么荒唐的事、怀着多么荒唐的胡思乱想 —— 书上那些关于亚历山大同性情人的记述多半是历史学家搞错了吧，他又怎可能有幸和征服王 —— 韦伯思前想后，索性孤注一掷。不要怂，就是干，起码要向喜欢爽快的 Rider 证明自己敢作敢当 ——

于是他全情沉浸在亲吻里， Rider 的胡须比他预想的更软，在亲昵时轻柔地搔过他脸颊，一只宽厚的手掌按在他发间。真是太温柔了，或许又只有巨人才能有这样的温柔，当 Rider 回吻他时，韦伯迷迷糊糊地想。 Rider 身上的强大力量被他自如地收控着，那个能徒手将电话号码簿撕成两半的男人竟也会轻拂过自己的双唇。

韦伯的惊奇不过只持续了一秒。一股强力到令他晕眩的兴奋迅速涌向他的四肢百骸，将他全身的神经都点起了火。他猛地向上凑去，突然狠狠朝下扯住那件超级、 _超级愚蠢_ 的 T 恤，让唇舌与 Rider 的激烈地纠缠。男人的双手轻柔地掠过身体，胡须擦过皮肤，他的热量、他的触感、他的气味，强大、健康而干净的男性气息充斥着他的五感，这一切都让韦伯浑身酥麻。

但远远不止这些 ——由于和Rider有关，他的一切感知都只会 _放大_ 。Rider从任何意义上都比生命本身更为广阔，仅仅是那具身体原始的力量就足以让韦伯呼吸困难，甚至当他倾身去吮咬 Rider 的双唇时，他自己的嘴唇竟瑟瑟颤栗。

两只大手放在了韦伯的腰间， Rider 直起身来，轻松地托起他，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。韦伯手忙脚乱地调整着姿势，突然间惊恐地发现自己竟需要把腿张得如此之开才能完全跨坐在这个男人身上。

顷刻之间，一切似乎都发生得飞快，这进展实在太快了。一分钟以前，他不是还因为读到一位已故战士的记载而心生嫉妒么？而现在，他正在有史以来最伟大的勇士之一的膝上厮磨，被巨人般的双臂包裹着，老天， Rider 可是只需要一弹手指就能让他躺平在地，他觉得自己实在是头脑 _发昏_ 了，即使他的阴茎 _已经_ 像石头一样硬，他的手正紧攥着 Rider 的 T 恤、他的呼吸也越来越像哀叫的，充满欲望的吁吁气喘 ——

“ 嘘。 ”Rider 推开了他，手掌在他的背上安抚。 “ 镇定点，小子。 ”

韦伯颤抖着，靠在他的胸膛上大口喘着粗气。 “ 我可没害怕。 ” 他望着那张红通通的粗犷的脸，飞快撒了个谎。 _还有我才不是小孩子，_ 他想补充道，虽然在这个比岁月本身更年长、比生命本身更广阔的男人面前，他确实找不到其他能替代 “ 小子 ” 的称呼。

Rider托起韦伯的头向后一仰 ，而韦伯难耐地扭动着，在他粗糙的胡须划过脖颈时倒抽了口气。他一路向下掠夺，白色牙齿在韦伯的身体上留下吮吻和印迹。当 Rider 解开韦伯衬衫上第一颗纽扣时，韦伯已经忘记了自己为何而紧张，甚至主动将臀部轻轻挤向 Rider 坚实的腹肌，渴求般地磨蹭打着圈。

“ 放轻松，这可是份荣誉。曾经有段时候 ——”Rider 的气息喷上他肌肤，话音在咫尺处听来格外雄浑，隆隆回荡， “ 那些骄傲的年轻勇士会以命相搏，只为争夺能在王帐中同朕春风一度的荣耀。 ”

韦伯转羞作恼，猛地捶上大汉的胸口，尽管这跟捶一堵砖墙一样丝毫不起作用。 “ 那就滚去找他们啊！笨蛋 Servant ！你还指望我 _谢主隆恩_ 吗 ——”

Rider 的吻不再温柔，他的舌头裹挟征服之势挤入韦伯唇间，前所未有地透底贯穿。韦伯头一回因为自己的笨蛋 Servant 没听从他的命令而心怀窃喜。

“ 你怎么这么 ——”Rider 顿了顿，挑起一边眉毛，脸上浮起淡淡惊奇和饶有兴趣的神色， “ 难道你都没有过 ——”

“ 我 …… 当然没有过！我一直都潜心学业！ ”

Rider 嗤了一声，双手从韦伯的胸腹游走而下。 “ 如果你是朕的子民。 ” 他沉吟道，拨弄起韦伯双腿间的物事，在韦伯发出哭叫时咧嘴一笑， “ 到现在这般年纪就应该学会娴熟地骑马、挥剑，还有取悦一个男人。 ”

 “ 我、我们又不是 —— _靠_ ，别停 ——” 韦伯喘息着，宽大手掌的每一次揉搓都引得他不住颤抖扭动， “ 才、才不用会那些 —— 我们有你的牛车，而且我用不着使剑，我可是会魔术的 ——”

 “ 还有呢？ ”

韦伯发出一声压抑许久的呻吟，身子向前一倾，双臂环住了 Rider 粗壮的脖颈。两人已近在毫厘，他上气不接下气地说： “ 还有 —— 你痛快点！会取悦男人的话那现在就给我！ ”

老实说，他不确定自己所期盼的是什么，或者为什么当 Rider 把他的分身抽出来时，他会感到惊讶。他倒吸了一口气，想要在他伸手去触碰时缓和一下手上的颤抖。当他的手指靠近那根像钢管一样的物什时，他发出了一个低低的嘶声 —— 他发现他要用双手才能勉强圈住那话儿。恐惧又回来了。而 Rider 看上去也 _知道_ 这一点，于是 Rider 再一次亲吻他，直到他看上去不再像一个吓得浑身发抖的可怜小东西。

 “ 放松， ”Rider 贴着他的嘴唇沉声道，而韦伯只能遵从， “ 朕会有分寸的。 ”

韦伯点了一下头，就一次，而后彻底卸下了矜持。

Rider 粗糙的双手从韦伯的腰侧滑到小腹，触碰之处点燃起星星火苗。三两下就将他剥得精光，动作之快，完全不像是一个对现代服装缺乏了解的人应该有的。

韦伯感到自己身上的紧张消失了，他不太清楚那是在什么时候，因为什么原因而消散的。这或许有关于那个男人强烈的自信，他微笑的样子，他在韦伯额头上蜻蜓点水般的一个吻。即使当他将韦伯翻过身去，摆弄成双手撑地的跪姿，韦伯也觉得不坏。

一只轻松卷起的大手已经足够覆住他的阴茎。韦伯颤栗地摩擦着那长了茧的手掌，他的膝盖自然而然地张得更开。 “ 唔 ……Rider…… 拜托 ……”

由于感到有什么钝而滑的异物伸进了他的股间，他忍不住发出一声短促的尖叫，然后迅速将头埋进了臂弯里。

“ 放松，小子。我不会弄伤你。 ”

天哪，他相信了。更重要的是，他 _想要_ 他。莫名的空虚感让他万分难耐、迫切渴望被填满，于是他向后抬起腰肢。

第一次被异物彻底侵入的感觉并不如他想象中那么糟，韦伯艰难地呼出一口气，手指紧攥住床单。 “ 好，好棒。 ” 他含糊呢喃， “ 棒极了，我喜欢，快操我 ——”

“ 那是我的手指，小子。 ”

韦伯感觉自己尴尬得脸都快要烧红了。他与自己想要扭动身体的欲望斗争着，他的阴茎在 Rider 的掌握下硬得漏出了前液。他回过头怒视 Rider ，视线越过自己的肩膀，同时气冲冲地说： “ 那就快点进来！ ”

两道赤红的眉毛皱了起来， Rider 低声道： “ 我不想弄伤你。你这小不点，我就让你感觉下 ——”

“ 我要你！ ” 推动他说这句话的已经不是理智的思考，而是纯粹的固执 —— 固执，还有被点燃的好奇心，如果单单只是 Rider 的 _手指_ 在他体内捻转就能让他欲仙欲死，那么他的其他部位会是怎样的感觉？他将膝盖分得更开了些，不能自持地为 Rider 做出的一个感激的表情而开心 —— _ 为了我？因为他在看着我？ _ “ 别逼我用令咒！ ”

他当然没有深思熟虑过，他知道这很傻，可能很 _危险_ ，但当粗厚的手指退出他的身体时，他还是忍不住颤抖地期待着。那只大手在他的背部上下游走，而后摸索着 ——

“ 你偷了麦肯基家的食用油？ ” 韦伯难以置信地问道。 “ 你网购了那么多东西，就没想过去买 ——” 

Rider 把韦伯的脑袋摁回床上，对他的抗议有些不耐烦。 “ 用橄榄油就够了。省着点气力，待会儿有你叫的时候。 ”

没什么比这句话更能让韦伯立刻硬了。他紧闭双眼，期待着下一步。

他从未觉得接下来的过程会很轻松。如果他只求轻松，就不会仅仅为了证明自己，便飞越半个地球来与比他强大百倍的对手们作战。

但当 Rider 那无比粗硬的阴茎前端抵上他的穴口，韦伯简直开始怀疑自己理性蒸发了。

只是温柔沉实地一下挤入，就让韦伯忘了该如何呼吸，他的手指疯狂抓挠着床单，双腿大开到让臀部隐隐作痛的地步。这种体内被 _完全撑开_ 的感觉是他之前所从未经历也从未想象过的，刚才手指在体内的开拓练习完全无法与之比拟。喉头逸出一声哽咽的啜泣，热泪刺痛双眼。 “ _ 充满 _ ” 是他脑海里现在唯一能想到的词语。

“ 嘶 ……”Rider 咕哝道，尽管他正轻柔地爱抚着韦伯的前胸后背，声线却绷紧了， “ 嗬 —— 好久没有 —— 自打我 —— 从没哪个小子这么 _紧_ ——”

眼下韦伯却顾不上为自己的身体取悦了 Rider 而感到欣慰，只能咬紧牙关承受 Rider 的入侵。 Rider 缓缓挺动，沉埋进他的身体，粗壮欲望每一寸的挤压深入都让他不顾一切地拼命颤动。

当臀尖终于抵上 Rider 腿根浓密的红色毛发，韦伯紧咬着床单，涕泪横流。完全撑满、不堪重负的身体哪怕再稍稍动弹一下都会让他喘息不已。 Rider的 身躯覆在他之上，胸膛压住他脊背，胡须刮蹭着他后颈。即使已经被扩张充塞到极限，连呼吸都已迷乱，韦伯还是无法自持地扭过头去亲吻 Rider 。

这一吻 ——啊 ，老天，这一吻直抵本心，让他明白了自己为什么想要留在这里，为什么想被这个男人穿透的渴望胜过渴求空气，为什么即便已精疲力竭、他仍还要纠缠着那根粗壮的阴茎颤栗地扭动身躯。当 Rider 抽回分身，韦伯发出一声破碎的哀鸣，向后抬送身体以索求更多。

Rider 有些惊讶地低声轻笑，热腾腾的欲望写在他的脸上。他用手托住韦伯的身体，动作轻柔得不像个杀伐决断的男人。 “ 放松。 ” 他再次耳语道。

韦伯实在无法放松，刚缓过气来就忍不住挺动迎合，随着每一下短促的抽送起伏款摆。他抬起头祈求般望着 Rider 的脸， “ 求你 ……” 韦伯语无伦次，殊死渴求着， “ 快点，求你了， Rider——”

Rider 的大掌抚上他瘦小的背，牢牢按住了他。 “ 你在玩火。 ”Rider 喘息道，抽插却越发快速，韦伯感到内壁不自觉地 _痉挛绞紧_ ，简直要 _受不住了_ 。

Rider 缓缓摆动胯下，不紧不慢地碾转，韦伯险些失声尖叫。双腿已张大到最开，疼痛渐渐散去，他只想在床上被畅快淋漓地操干。 “ 唔 …… 棒极了 ……”韦伯 嘴边逸出的吟哦声带着哭腔，他无法顾及Rider的警告，连续的快感已将他淹没。每一次抽送都是欢愉和痛楚双刃剑的折磨，有时一边的感受 _远远_ 压过另一边。 Rider 在他身上的驰骋越来越肆意开阖，韦伯的意识也渐趋一片空白。

随着一声压抑的啜泣和最后一次完美的抽插，韦伯激烈地射在了床上，大腿酸痛得打颤，不成句地哭喊出某个名字或者称号。他瘫软成一团，高潮的余韵消退后， Rider 揽起他，在他脖子上印下无数激情的吻，韦伯只觉一阵天旋地转。 “ 抱紧我。 ” 男人喘息道，在一声粗吼下，他一次又一次狠狠挺动，撞击着韦伯的身体。他没入得太深，以至于韦伯只顾满口哭叫呻吟，恍惚觉得 Rider 的阴茎都快捅到了他的 _嗓子眼_ 。

浓腻的热流在体内爆发出的瞬间， Rider 重重咬住了他的脖子，啃吻舔吮的同时伴着粗重的呼吸，听起来更像是头气势汹汹的公牛而非人类，每块坚实的肌肉紧绷着贴在韦伯的身体上。过了漫长的几分钟， Rider 才松开了紧攥着韦伯的手，又像最初那般缓慢轻柔的抚摸，而那时，韦伯觉得自己已然成了一只软绵绵的布娃娃。

他等待着清醒的那一瞬间，等待着当他意识到自己和自己的Servant 、和一个男人、和古往今来最伟大的一名战士上了床之后翻涌的羞耻感。但羞耻并未如期降临，一丁点儿也没有。他内心升腾起的只有满溢的幸福，于是他转过身，依偎进那个单手就能把他掰断的男人宽阔的胸膛里。

韦伯嘟囔了一句。 Rider 哈哈大笑，轻轻揉着他头发： “ 嘀咕什么哪，小子？ ”

“ 我说，这跟书上讲的一点儿都不一样。 ”

Rider 又大笑起来，他低下头，在韦伯的唇上掠过一个轻吻。 “ 我说过，你用不着看书，你已经有一个实实在在的朕了嘛。 ”

韦伯挪了挪大腿蹭了上去，双手勾着 Rider 肌肉虬结的脖颈， “ 嗯，我想是的。 ”

_ 而且，我不会让他离开。 _

 


End file.
